Copa de Vida
by ehtsuperstar
Summary: "You love this as much as I do- maybe even more. I can see it in your eyes"


I stepped into the VIP stand and was taken back to see a tall lean man sitting on the bench, his eyes closed as he leaned against the plush leather back of a seat. The game wasn't going to start for another two hours and I had expected to find the stands deserted. It took me a moment to regain my bearing and recognize the head of curly copper locks in front of me. A teenager who had only recently been signed from some team in Brazil, Edward Cullen had already become infamous in Los Angeles- both for his uncanny ability to score goals (the goal he had scored against Pennsylvania in the friendly last week had garnered him praise from even the harshest critics and caused many fans to gibe him with fulsome praise) and his fractious personality off of the pitch.

"You know, players usually are down on the green grass, not up here," I teased lightly, feeling his gaze penetrating through me.

He didn't respond and I felt a blush color my cheeks. Leave it to me to embarrass myself on the first day that I met him. Lowering my head so that I didn't have to face him, I made my way down to the railing. I gripped the cold, metal railing before me, my previous discomfort disappearing as I caught sight of the green grass before me. Ever since I had been little, soccer had been a huge part of my life. I had played throughout high school and college, and even now I felt a draw to the pitch. There was something comforting about the game- it gave me an opportunity to look at life in a new perspective. For a whole 90 minutes, I was no longer shy, awkward Bella. For those 90 minutes, my problems no longer mattered- all that existed was the ball and the goal.

"You look familiar." Edward's soft voice jolted me out of my reverie and I looked up, surprised to see that his deep brown eyes were still focused on me.

I sighed. This was the last thing that I wanted to talk about with him. My brother, Emmett, was the captain of the team and I had heard numerous comparisons between us since I had moved to California. Needless to say, almost none of them favored me.

Edward continued, ignoring my exasperation. "You played for Michigan State, didn't you? I remember seeing one of your games a few years ago. You were amazing. Do you still play?"

Despite myself, I felt a small smile tug at my mouth at the reminder of my soccer career. I had been the star forward for our team and the years on the team had been some of the best of my life. "Not anymore. Well I mean I still do, soccer isn't something you can just give up. I just don't play professionally. Or not on a team, really. But whenever I can."

I was babbling like an idiot, but Edward was nodding in understanding. I quickly decided to change the subject before I made more of a fool of myself. "You look nervous," I commented, noticing the pallor of his cheeks.

It was his turn to look abashed, his face reddening slightly as he looked at the ground. "It's just that it's my first game playing in MLS."

"Aren't you this big shot from Brazil?" I teased.

When he looked down at his feet, I realized that he really was scared. "Hey, look at me. I haven't seen you play yet, but I know the coach and he would not let you walk on that field unless he knew that you were capable. I would say that this is your one chance to prove yourself, but that's not true. You'll have so many more chances, and if you screw up today, it won't be the end of the world. However, I happen to know that you won't screw up. You love this as much as I do- maybe even more. I can see it in your eyes. So when you walk out onto that field, show the world who you are and why you are here. I guarantee you that you won't regret it."

Edward was smiling, his eyes twinkling as he nodded in agreement. "You're right. Thank you."

I grinned back, feeling my heart jump slightly. God, he was so gorgeous. "Score me a goal and we'll be even."

**So, review and let me know what you think. Do you think I should continue? Suggestions to improve my writing are appreciated a lot! =]**


End file.
